


Next Time

by RockinT765



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: Levi decides to take Nico up on his offer of buying "the next one." (a little au taking place after 15x02)





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Grey's Anatomy fanfiction before, and honestly I've only seen a handful of seasons, so my characterization of the characters might be super off and it's mostly just dialogue! But, I really wanted to see this concept played out OWO!

Levi felt his hand shake with the slightest of tremors. It was definitely Parkinson’s. Or hyperthyroidism. Or mercury poisoning. Regardless, he was absolutely gonna die. Or something like that. He wasn’t sure. But, his hand was shaking. For sure. 

And, not because he was nervous. Because he wasn’t. Well, he was. But, not because of Nico. Not that Nico had to do with anything.

Was it bad to think of him with his first name? Were they on a first name basis? Did Nico even know his name? Not that it mattered. Because Levi just so happened to come to Joe’s. 

...After he heard Nico mention that he was gonna be there. Not that he was focusing on him or anything. Or listening. He was just an attentive intern. He listened to those above him. Like, he’d overheard tons of stuff. It wasn’t coming to his mind at the moment, but he definitely was listening to people who weren’t Nico.

What was he doing again? Right, he was at the bar. To get a drink. Because that’s what people do at bars. People like Nico. Or, not like Nico. For sure. Totally.

Who was he kidding? Levi was there for Nico. But, only to buy him a drink. Not in like a romantic way or anything. Not a flirtatious drink. A platonic drink. Because Nico bought him one and all that. Platonically. The drink that is. 

And, he was seriously gonna die if he just stood there any longer. At the current rate, he considered that he seriously might have a stroke and end up out-cold right then and there if he didn’t get his body in motion. Not really, though. That wasn’t really how it worked, but. He just needed to stop thinking.

Levi took a breath, and walked up to Nico, stuttering out, “Is this seat taken?”

“Go ahead, dude,” Nico said with a smile.

Levi felt his face just begin to heat up, and he quickly fumbled onto the stool, taking a moment to compose himself before speaking again.

“I just wanted to say thank you for the other day. I wanted- Can I buy you a drink?” he asked as soon as he could form words.

Nico smirked. “Can you?”

“Yeah- I mean, I-”

“I’d like that,” Nico cut in, putting an arm on Levi’s shoulder to steady him.

“BEER?” Levi croaked out like a prepubescent mouse, making him feel even more nervous than he already was. “One bottle. Of it.”

But, Nico seemed unphased by the squeak, waving over the bartender and saying, “Make that two.”

Levi blinked in confusion, ready to ask Nico what he meant, before he beat him to it, following up with, “You look like you need one. I pay for yours, you pay for mine.”

“Is this a thing now? Buying me drinks?” Levi asked, somehow managing to encapture something flirty in his tone. Not that he was flirting.

“Sounds about right,” Nico answered, smiling at him again.

“I can pay. You don’t have to,” Levi continued, not wanting to seem cheap.

“I want to. I like you,” Nico replied, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

At that, Levi stumbled, falling slightly before catching himself. “Like? Me? I-I’m-”

“Do you wanna dance?” Nico asked, as though he could sense that Levi was beginning to malfunction.

But, that only made it worse, and Levi found himself rambling. “UH, well, you’re kinda my boss and I’m not sure if that’s appropriate? There’s this fraternizing policy because there was this, well it was… The point is that it might not be, um. Allowed.”

“Schmitt-”

“Glasses,” Levi corrected him, before realizing how stupid he sounded. “I mean Levi. You can call me Levi.”

“Levi, does it look like we’re at work right now?”

“N-No,” Levi replied, thrown off by the question.

Nico put his hand out, gesturing for Levi to come with him.

“There isn’t a dance floor, and I’m… I’m not sure you’d really want to- I mean I’m not the best at the whole dancing thing,” Levi choked out, knowing full-well that his words didn’t match what he really wanted to say.

“Perfect time to learn,” Nico said, getting out of his seat.

“But! The beers! They haven’t even gotten here yet. What if someone takes them? I don’t exactly have good luck with… anything.”

Nico laughed at that. “Is this your way of saying no?”

“No, I-” Levi swallowed, “I’d like to.”

“Then, I think the beers can wait.”

Nico stuck out his hand again, and this time Levi took it, walking him over to a slightly empty section of the bar.

“Since there’s no music, are we going classic slow-dance or more poppy because it really affects the positioning and the spacing and um…” Levi rambled, before stopping as soon as he noticed Nico staring at him.

“You ask a lot of questions,” Nico said, more matter-of-factly than rudely.

“I get that a lot. It’s a habit of mine when I’m nervous.”

“Do I make you nervous?” Nico joked.

Levi lost the ability to use words, proving Nico’s point, bumbling out, “Yes- I mean no- I mean. Yes.”

Nico smiled again at that. “How about you decide how close you wanna get.”

“I can’t lead,” Levi just barely managed to blurt out.

Nico seemed unphased, saying casually, “Next time maybe.”

Levi’s face scrunched for a moment. “You’re doing it again. The next time thing. I feel like it means something that I’m not getting and I’m-”

“Nervous?” Nico finished.

“Yeah, that.”

“Just follow my lead.”

Nico put one hand on Levi’s hip and lifted up his left hand with the other, locking them into what Levi could only assume was a proper position. He seemed to know what he was doing, at least, which made Levi feel a bit better, even if all he could really focus on was the fact that Nico was touching him.

Silently, they began to sway, just barely stepping back and forth. It was no salsa, but it had a comfortable rhythm to it.

“I think I get this,” Levi said quietly, looking up to meet Nico’s eyes.

“Ready?” Nico replied, seeming legitimately proud.

“For what exactly?”

But, Nico wasted no time explaining, simply opting to twirl Levi. For a moment, everything was a blur, and then Nico pulled him back in. Levi barely even had a second to process how close he was to him, before he found himself being dipped.

And, then everything was in focus again. All Levi could see was Nico’s sweet face, looking back at him with an intensity that made his heart race.

“Levi.”

He took a shaky breath. “Y-Yes?”

Nico looked at him for another second and then Levi felt lips against his. He felt a rush, like he was watching his life flash before his eyes, but at the same time like his body was floating and there were somehow fireworks going off in the bar.

Feeling so much at once panicked him, and Levi pulled away, his eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m sorry. I’m rushing things,” Nico apologized, looking almost frail for a moment.

Levi’s stomach sank at the expression, wanting more than anything to fix it, to kiss him again. Wordlessly, he pulled Nico down to his level, and kissed him with a level of passion he didn’t think he had.

For what felt like forever, they just stood there, deepening the kiss until it was more of a makeout session, not seeming to care about who could see them. It was only to kiss down Levi’s neck that Nico broke away, sending chills down his spine.

“I’m not- I haven’t been with-” Levi started, out of breath.

“Do you want me to stop?” Nico asked, pausing to gauge Levi.

Every part of him said no. But, in pulling apart, he realized again exactly where they were. They couldn’t exactly continue on while still at the bar.

“23rd. I live on 23rd,” Levi found himself saying, “I need- Did you drive here?”

Nico only smiled (which seemed to be his thing now), and led Levi out to the parking lot.

“Should I get in?” Levi asked as soon as they reached the car, immediately regretting asking.

But, Nico thought it was funny, laughing lightly. “That’d help me find your house.”

“O-Oh yeah. That’s… yeah. Pretty important.”

Levi silently berated himself for being awkward as he and Nico got in and buckled up. Really, he was terrible at conversation. Especially with ortho gods. So, after a few minutes of silence, he felt compelled to make some sort of small-talk, like that’d erase all his earlier stuttering.

“Do you do this a lot? Make out with… guys,” Levi asked, having already failed at basic socialization.

“I’m gay if that’s what you’re asking,” Nico answered, glancing over at him.

“I’m not,” Levi said, before clarifying. “I mean, I’ve been with girls.”

Nico laughed again. “Would you believe me if I said the same?”

Levi fiddled with his hands. “I, yeah, but that’s. Different.”

“Is it?” Nico asked, quirking a brow.

Really, Levi wasn’t sure what to say. So, he decided to change topics, noticing that they were already nearing his place. “House #2. It’s down the block. It’s, um, really small, but I promise it’s there.”

“I trust you,” Nico said with a smile.

It was only another few minutes before they arrived, and just another short walk before they reached the front door.

Levi fumbled for his keys in his pocket, anxious at the idea of explaining his living situation to Nico. “So, I should tell you that I live with my mom. But, don’t worry she’s not homophobic,” he blurted out without thinking, “She watches ‘Queer Eye’ sometimes.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nico said, smirking at him.

Finally, Levi found the house key, and unlocked the door. “Alright, follow me, but be quiet. She’s a light sleeper.”

Nico nodded, and followed Levi down to the basement.

But, as soon as they arrived, Levi felt himself begin to get nervous. He gulped, letting his worries start to spill out as soon as he was able to. “I don’t know much about… This. So, if I- if I do something wrong-”

“I’m right here,” Nico cut in, “We won’t do anything you can’t handle.”

Upon hearing that, Levi felt his heart lurch. He really wanted to kiss him again. And, with nothing stopping him, he did just that, pulling Nico into another kiss.

Again, his world felt like it was spinning, but Levi felt safe. Because, in that moment, he knew that Nico would catch him if he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rockint765 on tumblr! I sometimes post Schmico stuff on there, so check me out if you want!  
> 


End file.
